


“Thokk will wail…”

by Weaselwoman



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Prose Edda - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Ragnarok is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: Most people blamed Loki for the non-resurrection of Balder. They were wrong.





	“Thokk will wail…”

His wife knew more of the future than he did, and it rankled.

She was born to have such knowledge; he always had to _fight_ for it, to _sacrifice_ for it: to hang from a tree like a slaughtered calf; to humiliate himself in women’s robes, hoping to hear the old women gossip; finally, to lose an eye. While his wife’s weavings told her more than he could guess.

But the eye—a trade for wisdom—had finally given him the truth. Odin was doomed to see the future only vaguely, because _he could change it_. And because the future was _fated_ , change it must not have.

So he let it fall out as it must: Balder’s dreams, Frigga’s entreaties, Loki’s snooping, Hoder’s throw. He lent his horse to Hermod—lent Sleipnir, who had been planned and born for this—that Hermod might visit Hel. Only one thing remained, to insure their fate.

 

A proclamation throughout the nine realms: “Everyone must weep for Balder! Everything as well! Fire and water, plants and beasts, elves, dwarves, men, Aesir, Vanir, giants, trolls! All must cry so that Balder the White, Balder the Beautiful, may return from Hel’s realm!” Odin changed again into his old-lady robes, and stole away.

 

Nine days later, a herald reached him. “Will you cry for Balder?” Setting Ragnarok, finally, into motion.

His heart heavy, Odin recited:

_“Thokk will wail_

_With dry tears_

_Balder’s bale-fire._

_Let Hela hold her own.”_

 

When the herald left, Odin went to the giantess Rind, and sacrificed his marriage vows.


End file.
